My Bride is a mermaid Episode 1 Season 3
by IketheCOOL
Summary: Lunar is using her man-servant the whole day and Nagasumi is sick of it. This is not a real episode from the show. Maki has a plan to teach Lunar a lesson.


**This is after the OVA. Please watch the OVA ( Original animation video) First until you see this. This is My Bride is a mermaid. This did not really happen in the show. Enjoy!**

**Episode 1 Season 3: Man servant's work!**

It was another day at Isono Junior High School. Nagasumi is back into his regular class again. Nagasumi sighed. " I'm really happy I'm in this class again. Next to, Sun!" Nagasumi said with bubbles behind him. " Mmm-hhmm, I'm happy you're back Nagasumi. Ya see, It was kind of lonely without you, plus Lunar's dad was kind of creeping me out." Sun explained with a worried face. " You really needed to be in here because you have to be smart to do our homework, man servant!" Lunar said with an evil laugh behind it. " Like I'm doing any homework for anybody!" yelled Nagasumi.

" You're doing homework for people?" said a voice. " Wait a second, I know that voice from anywhere.." Nagasumi said. He turned around and there was the most richest boy in the country, Kai Mikawa! " That's right, me! The most beautiful and richest boy in school! Have you finally gave up being Sun's husband and be a servant?" Kai asked with Chimp ( Hideyoshi Sarutobi ) following along. " I'm never giving up Sun for an OBNOXIOUS LITTLE BOY! And I said I wasn't going to do homework for anyone!" Nagasumi yelled.

" SHUT UP EVERYONE! IT'S CLASS TIME!" Yelled the teacher, Gozaburo Seto! Also known as Sun's dad. " Ugh, I'm still kind of sick from being drunk on that Sunday... so shut up you little maggutz and just-.." said. He fainted on the desk and the MR. MASA CAME IN! _Masa... _" Wake up boss! You have a class to teach!" Masa said shaking Gozaburo. He was still sound asleep. " I think it's time for a test." Masa said with the tests in the desk. " NO FAIR, I WANT TO DO SOMETHING ELSE! Right my great lord?" Chimp said. " Hey! The teacher's word is word. Don't make any arguments with the teacher! Maybe I should teach you the rules of this classroom!" Said a voice. It was Mawari Zenigata, lively and proud as ever!

Later was P.E and Shark Fujishiro was making everyone run laps. " NOW RUN OR I'LL EAT YOU!" Fujishiro said with his mouth-watering. " That's not even allowed!" Mawari said. " I think you can carry us to the finish line and let us in first place, man-servant!" Lunar said trying to get on Nagasumi's back. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LUNAR? GET OFF OF ME!" Nagasumi screamed trying to get lunar off of his back. " You're not walking? I'll eat you? GA!" Fujishiro said (everything he says is like a question) " GA!" Nagasumi screamed and ran as fast as he could without thinking. " you're pretty fast, for a man-servant!" Lunar said along with an evil laugh. " I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, I JUST NEED TO LIVE!" Nagasumi said running faster.

He passed Akeno and Mawari. " Hey, That's cheating Lunar! Maybe I should teach you the rules of physical education!" Mawari yelled. " If this keeps on going, she will fail in the exam.." Akeno whispered to herself. Later he passed Sun, Kai and Chimp. " WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING NAGASUMI!?" Kai asked in his astronaut suit. " You better slow down! Kai's going to win! BUT I GUESS SEXY LUNAR WILL DO TOO!" Chimp yelled out loud as pushed Kai aside. " Why is Lunar on Nagasumi?" Sun said to herself. He was in first and he collapsed on the floor. " Hey Nagasumi? Nagasumi? Nagasuuuuummimmiiiiii..-"

Nagasumi woke up in the nurse's office. He was in a bed when Sun's mom , Ren Seto, opened the curtains. " you're awake now? Did I wake you?" Ren asked. " No.. Last thing I remember was collapsing outside." Nagasumi said rubbing his eyes. " You fainted on the ground from being exhausted. Sun dragged you here and told me everything. She was very worried about you." Ren said. " That's right Nagasumi," said a voice behind Ren.

She sat on the bed where Nagasumi was on. " Ya see, You just fell on the ground when Lunar was on you. I didn't know why she was there." Sun said. " He he.. Long story. Sorry Sun, I just got so tired. I didn't mean to scare yo-" Nagasumi said. " THERE YOU ARE MAN SERVANT!" Lunar came in and grabbed Nagasumi's hand." We have work to do, and we mean YOU. It's math and you need to be in class" Lunar said. " That means I get to see, _Masa!_" Nagasumi said with that weird face again. They walked into the classroom and Sun came in there too.

" Just in time, we were just starting class." Mr. Masa said opening a book. _Masa... _" So then the blah blah" Masa said and continued. " This is so boring-" Lunar said then Masa interrupted. " Excuse me, but you do know this will be on the test now?" Masa said stacking tests. He handed it to the students. " Good luck, Lunar." Masa said with a worried face. " Ugh, stupid test, man-servant, you better help us." Lunar begged. " I'm working now, Stop forcing me to do your work." Nagasumi said continuing to work. " You have to help us man-servant! You could just let us give you the paper and do our work." Lunar suggested holding her paper. " If you have studied, you would know this stuff!" Nagasumi said and pounded the desk. " Is something wrong, Nagasumi?" Masa asked. " Well, umm, it's just-" Nagasumi got interrupted by Lunar's sniffing. " What's wrong with you now Lunar?" Masa asked closing his book.

" He said my singing sucks and I should stop it.." Lunar said with another sniffle. Nagasumi's mouth opened and turned his head to Masa. Seriously guys, this is a test and you should be able to be quiet." Masa said closing his book. " I know but, he just started talking to me about how he hated me.." Lunar said then started to cry, faking. _She know how to act, a lot. _Nagasumi had a chill up his spine and saw all the Lunar fans behind him. " Stop it! It isn't Nagasumi's fault! Lunar's just acting!" Sun said. _This is going to far. _Sun's fans were going to begin a war. " Another war? This REALLY is going to far." Nagasumi said.

" You guys better sto-" " NOO WAY!" " Hey, don't be so hard on Masa!" Nagasumi said with that face. They all just threw notebooks and all the stuff from before. (I think from Episode 6)" Hey everybody! Stop this war! Maybe I should teach you the rules of this society!" Mawari yelled. " It's the people from the Disciplinary Committee!" somebody yelled. " That's right, and we're going to stop this stupid war again!" Mawari yelled. " Yeah! Boys suck!" Said the girls.

The Sun fans and Moon fans started to attack each other. Everything was nuts. Lunar didn't want another war, so did Sun. They decided to do the Ancient Mermaid Lyrics to put them to sleep. LA LE HO! LA HE HO! ( and so on) Everyone was put to sleep, except Nagasumi. " Why am I not being affect-" Nagasumi said then the song caught him. " Thanks for handling that, Sun." Masa said. " HEY, IT WAS OUR IDEA!" Lunar said pointing at herself. " I'm just glad that their wasn't a real fight." Masa said.

everybody woke up thirty-four minutes later. The lunar and Sun fans were ready to fight, again. They asked if Nagasumi actually did say those stuff. " Umm, No! It was just a.. umm, dream! You guys just fell asleep and, yeah." Lunar said lying. " Really? I thought that you just li-" Nagasumi said. " Come on man-servant! We have lunch to eat!" Lunar said grinding her teeth. " Nagasumi! Wait for me!" Sun yelled running.

They got their bentos out of their bags. They were eating in the classroom. " Oh man!" Nagasumi said with a sad face. " What's wrong, Nagasumi?" Sun asked. " I swear, I put my lunch in here! Somebody must have put it somewhere else.. MAKI!" Nagasumi yelled looking in his desk. Maki was there getting her sword out. " What do you want, sea louse?" Maki asked getting ready to attack. " Did you put my lunch back in the house?" Nagasumi asked getting ready to punch her. " Yeah right sea louse. Go and bother somebody else, sea louse." Maki replied. " I KNOW YOU DID IT! Now SURRENDER!" Nagasumi yelled.

Everybody was looking at him like he was crazy. " He he, don't mind me guys! I'm just doing stuff..." Nagasumi said with a sweat. " No Nagasumi, she didn't do it. Ya see, I'm the one who did it. I wanted you to try the bento I made, ya see. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you really love those sandwiches. Sorry." Sun apologized. She took out the bento she made and opened it. It was a big rice omelette with tiny heart sandwiches around it. There was a small hamburg and potato salad at the bottom. " Wow. Thanks Sun! Just one thing, why does it say ' SETO FOR LIFE' on the omelette?" Nagasumi asked being a little scared. " My dad insisted. Ya see, I made this at my dad's house." Sun replied.

" Well, thanks anyways!" Nagasumi taking the bento from Sun. " You can eat some of OUR lunch that we made." Lunar said giving him her lunch. Their were fish sticking out of the rice balls and burnt eggs and sausage. " Umm, it looks kind of weird. I'd rather not really eat it..." Nagasumi said scooting away. " Fine!" Lunar said. " Say 'ahh' Nagasumi!" Sun said holding a piece of rice ball. " Ahh-" Lunar shoved a rice ball in his mouth. Nagasumi spit it out and his eyes opened put his mouth over his neck. He was choking! " Oh no! Lunar, what did you do?" Sun asked crying. Lunar just kept silent and stared at him. " Dad, help! Nagasumi's choking!" Sun yelled to her dad. " BWAHAHA! I'M GONNA MISS HIM! I'M REALLY GONNA MISS HIM!" Gozaburo laughed. " Dad! This isn't funny! Please! Help him!" Sun said bursting into tears. " Ugh, fine." Gozaburo said. He walked up to Nagasumi, still choking.

He pounded him in the back and Nagasumi spit out a skeleton of a mouse. He laid down on his desk, breathing heavily. He just laid down their crying. He wanted the taste out of his mouth. " YOU'RE STILL NOT BREATHING? MASA! MOUTH-TO-MOUTH!" Gozaburo yelled. " Please excuse me!" Masa said kissing him. " NO, MASA!" Sun yelled crying. Nagasumi opened his eyes widely and pushed Masa off. " I WAS breathing though! _But you gave me my 3rd kiss..." _Nagasumi whispered. " Are you okay now, Nagasumi?" Sun asked crying. " Yeah, I'm fine. LUNAR, THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Nagasumi yelled. " Whatever, man-servant. We have Home Ec now, you're my partner and Sun is with Kai." Lunar said grabbing Nagasumi's hand.

" Really? Thanks Lunar!" Kai said holding Sun's arm. " No, I was with Nagasumi, wait, noo!" Sun yelled as she saw Nagasumi and Lunar go away. " My lord, well done." Chimp said as he gave him a thumbs-up. Octopus Nakajima was teaching them. Well, there were notes their. It said, " Try to make fried octopuses." Lunar put the octopus parts in the crumbs. _It looks like she makes stuff normally.. _Then Lunar got oil and water in. she put cake mix in their and put rocks in their. " Why the hell would you put rocks in their?" Nagasumi asked in fear.

" It's how I do it. It's a thing to appreciate Nakajima's part of his tentacle. She was done and it looked like crap. " Here, try it." Lunar insisted, shoving it into his mouth. He swallowed it and his eyes grew wide again. He went to the Boy's bathroom. Lunar leaned against the boy's bathroom door and heard vomit. Nagasumi came out and wiped his mouth with a napkin. " Are you okay?" Lunar asked with a worried face. She still kind of had feelings for Nagasumi. " I think so." Nagasumi said softly.

It was after school of a hard work day of Isono Junior High School. Nagasumi, Sun and Lunar came back home. " Welcome back, girls!" Nagasumi's mom said. " HEY!" Nagasumi yelled in anger. His parents forget about him and don't really care about him much. Like in Episode 11. " Come on Nagasumi, you have to do our homework. " Lunar said grabbing Nagasumi to Sun's room. " Here is the Math sheet and Kanji sheet. Give us an A or we'll kill you!" Lunar explained. " I have homework too." Nagasumi said depressed. An hour later, he was done with ALL her homework. Even his. " I'm exhausted.." Nagasumi said. " You still have to do these unfinished homework!" Lunar added with a 3 ft. high stack of paper. " OH MAN!" Nagasumi yelled. He was done with the papers until dinner time.

They had spaghetti for dinner that night. Nagasumi was still cautious of Lunar around. " Are you okay Nagasumi?" Sun asked worried. " No, everything's fine, it's nothing!" Nagasumi lied. " If you say so. You really got hurt at school, you might have some brain damage. You almost died." Sun explained. " Oh, my. At least he didn't die so that's okay then." Mom said still not caring for Nagasumi. " I'm your one and only son! YOU GAVE BIRTH TO!" Nagasumi yelled. He picked up a meatball with his chopsticks and Lunar slapped his hand and took the meatball. " YOU STOLE IT AGAIN! HOW DARE YOU!" Nagasumi yelled. " Like I said before, What's yours is ou-" Lunar explained again. " I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Nagasumi yelled as he stood up. " I'm not your man-servant! You can't boss me around anymore!" Nagasumi yelled. He went upstairs to his room/attic. " Humph!" Lunar said while she crossed her arms. " Nagasumi..." Sun whispered to herself.

Sun went up to Nagasumi's room and found him under his blanket. " Nagasumi, are you here?" Sun asked trying to lift the blanket. " Nagasumi's not here! Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP!" Nagasumi replied like a phone. " I know she is selfish and treats people like poop, but really, she's nice. You just have to see it in her." Sun explained. " I just can't stand her." Nagasumi said. " I'm going to go to sleep. You should give her another chance." Sun said. She left the attic and went to sleep. " Hey, sea louse." Maki whispered in his ear. " What do you want Maki? I'm going to sleep now." Nagasumi said. " I think Lunar is being extra selfish today, she needs a lesson on who's the boss around here. " Umm, okay then..." Nagasumi said nervously then gulped.

**Thanks for reading! This is not real like I said before. I was really sad when the season ended. Stay tuned 'till next time!**


End file.
